Time Stood Still
by grey's anatomy whore
Summary: Time stood still. Like it does every time I see her. It never ceases to amaze me, no matter what I'm doing, it all just stops and fades into the background like an out of focus camera... you pick who it's about! um, enjoy?


**This was completely and totally random. i never actually thought i would write a story. i didn't plan on it at least. i was just in the shower getting squeaky clean when all of a sudden this popped into my head and i felt the need to write it down. and i did. and now it's 12:42 a.m. and i'm super tired. but that's mostly because of my lack of sleep lately... besides the point. haha. you can put anybody you want into the p.o.v. i left out who i thought it should be because i couldn't think of anybody. it's up to you! whoever reads this gets to decide for themselves.. if anybody does read... while writing this, i listened to Dakota by A Rocket To The Moon the whole time, i adore that song. Listen to it! Well i took enough time writing this pointless thing... so, um, go ahead and read. and you can leave feedback or "reviews". it doesn't matter to me, i'm in shock i even wrote something still. Lqtm. i hope whoever reads enjoys! :D  
**

Time stood still.

Like it does every time I see her.

It never ceases to amaze me, no matter what I'm doing, it all just stops and fades into the background like an out of focus camera.

I stood with some of my friends, watching her with some of her friends.

She smiled and her eyes lit up.

Like mine do whenever I think of her.

Even when someone mentions something she did or said, my eyes light up like she's standing near me.

Sometimes they don't even say anything about her, just mention a place or an object and my mind latches onto something and immediately finds her in that simple little statement.

I look away, like it's a secret I stare at her.

Like any of this is a secret.

I hear my friends say something, so I turn to look at them.

Someone told a joke, I laughed.

Hoping maybe she'll hear it and think it's the most wonderful sound in the universe.

Like I think her's was.

I smiled at my friends, knowing they were the best.

I felt someone's eye's on me.

I looked around the room.

As if trying to ignore the fact that I knew it was her looking.

I let my eyes roam around the room a bit, before locking with her's.

The beauty and emotion in them takes my breath away.

It does every single time we lock gazes.

I couldn't help but stare, I tilt my head to the side a bit.

She's staring at me like she does when it's just us in a room.

Like everything else is gone and the space we have is ours to take and do anything with.

My heart rate starts to accelerate and my stomach fills of with tiny little butterflies that are dancing around like it's an open field and they have all the room in the world.

Only you can make me feel like this.

Completely in and out of control.

Normal and crazy.

All at the same time.

I wonder if I do the same to you.

I can't help but smile and wave at you.

You do the same back.

It reminds me when we were last in this same room and it was just us talking and enjoying each other's company after a day of running around and be wild and crazy and free.

And I looked at you and knew you were what I was searching for.

I don't care we're a bit young, age is just a useless number that tells you how you should act.

You turned to look at me, I hoped at that very moment you could see the love and devotion I feel for you through my eyes.

You smiled.

I couldn't help but do the same back.

I grabbed your hand and intertwined it with mine.

You didn't take your eyes off of mine.

And I knew you were the one.

And I couldn't spend another minute of my life without you.

No matter what, nothing could or would break this bond we have.

I was going to be with you forever, or for however long forever was.

And I was seriously hoping it was for a very long time.

And so I told you everything that I had been thinking and feeling for a very long time.

You sat there for a minute without saying anything.

I wasn't going to deny anything I just said in fear you might not feel the same.

I couldn't keep it bottled up anymore.

I just hoped you felt the same.

You looked down and to the side.

And then locked your gaze with mine and we just stared at each other.

Aou were trying to see if I was telling the truth or not, because your nose was scrunching up like it does when you're concentrating deeply on something.

I squeezed your hand ever so slightly.

You did the same.

And then you smiled as if you found what you were looking for.

"Good." you replied.

And grinned at me, while I chuckled a bit.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." you stated while you leaned into kiss me, never breaking eye contact till out lips touched.

And it seemed like time stood still.

Because it seemed like an eternity before our lips touched, when in reality it was only a few moments.

And when our lips finally did touch...

Pow!

My lips would never fit with anyone else's but yours.

Not like I wanted to test that anyway.

You smiled a bit into the kiss and pulled back.

I took my free hand and touched your cheek, ever so gently stroking it.

As if you would break into pieces if I touched you even harder.

You lean into my touch and I relished in the feelings I'm having.

I smiled softly at you and your eyes lit up with your's.

"Me neither. together forever." I said softly.

"Promise?" she questioned with a slight hesitation.

"Always and forever. it's you and me and no one is going to get in our way. I love you." I replied reassuringly with a grin.

You smiled back at me and whispered, "I love you too."

I pulled you into a hug, kissed you on the head.

You nuzzled my neck and then kissed it.

The end to a perfect day, I would think.

I smiled at the memory, and you do the same, because I know you were thinking about it too.

How could you not be.

I longed to walk over to you and hug you or hold your hand, just touch you in some way.

My friend pushed me a little and I turned to look at them, they nodded towards you and smiled.

I smiled back at them and turned to look at you again.

You must have felt the same because your friends did the same to you.

Our eyes meet and we smile.

Then everything is gone.

It all just floats away like seeds from a dandelion.

And our friends secretly smile to one another behind ours backs.

Because they know.

That every time we're together, time stands still.

And it'll never change.

Just like us.

That's no secret.


End file.
